fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10,000
Ben Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000 is (at the moment) Ben twenty years from the Ultimate Alien timeframe. Ben 10,000 battled Eon in his headquarters and easily defeated him. Paradox reveals this is a different Ben 10,000 than the one seen in Ben 10,000 and Ken 10 and is Ben's older-self and thus from the same timeline as Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Character History FusionFall He came into the FusionFall universe from another dimension know as "Earth ES". In that dimension, Fuse was defeated years ago and was destroyed, though members of the Fusion army were determined not to give up. Fusion Paradox (Professor Cong) escaped that dimension and headed to our Earth in hopes of using the toxic Fusion Matter to destroy the humans in his dimension. Ben follows Cong through the the dimension portals and ends up in the FusionFall universe. Here in this universe, due to dimension-jumping, his Omnitrix has suffered a freeze-up. Thus, Ben can turn into only five aliens and from time to time he freezes up. He does not wish to fight Fuse, but stop Professor Cong. He is also one of the co-leaders in Team Slammer. In Space When Fuse planned to launch an attack on the KND Moon base, the heroes went into full defense mode to protect the 2x4 technology from Fusion hands. When Fuse launched his first wave, it easily broke through the KND's space fighter forces. As the enemies closed in on the base, the Plumbers arrived to help out, along with Providence. In the ensuing fighting, the heroes began to suffer major hits. Very soon, the Fusions had pushed them onto the far side of the moon and taken over the left side of the moon base. Back on Earth, Dexter and the three other Guides received news of the attack. Inasmuch as the situation was so dire, they could not afford to send another strike force up to the Moon for support. Ben reluctantly asked Ben 10,00 for his help (as the two have had problems between each other). Ben 10,000 refuses at first, but remembers something and has a flashback. He decides to team up with Ben and head to the moon. They are ambushed by dozens of Fusion minions. Ben transforms into Jetray and protects Ben 10,000 until he can get his watch to function rightly. Ben gets hit with powerful beams and falls out of the air and crashes on the moon's hard surface. Ben 10,000 finally gets his watch to work and turns into Articguana. Ben gets up and transforms into Diamondhead. The two defeat the guards and head towards the tower to take back the moon. When they reach the tower, they are met by Alps. He tells them that if they do not surrender, then he'll blow up the entire moon. Ben doesn't believe him and attacks, knocking him over. Ben 10,000 transforms into Swampfire, but freezes up, leaving Ben to fight Alps by himself. Alps overpowers Ben and goes to kill Ben 10,000 though Ben 10,000 unfreezes just in time and dodges the attack. Both Bens punch Alps and force him to retreat. As the Fusion forces prepare to leave the moon, Alps plans to blow up the moon using his second control device. Once they are at a safe distance from the moon, Alps hits the button and the moon begins to fall apart. The KND, Plumbers, and Providence force begin to float into endless space. Both Ben prepare to use the remaining ships that they have and leave the doomed moon, with the rest of the soldiers. Though the ships rapidly fill up and no one else is able to get on board. With the end of their lives in sight, Ben closes his eyes. Ben 10,000 transforms into First Aid and uses his healing powers to hold the moon together. With little success, more and more soldiers begin to die. Ben transforms into First Aid, too, and helps Ben 10,000. With the pair's combined powers put together, they hold the moon and slowly repair it. The Moon base is saved and the battle is won. As the team cleans up Ben thanks Ben 10,000 for helping. He says "you're welcome" in a very fake way and walks off. He goes over to the damaged control computer and puts a USB flashdrive into one of the access ports. He downloads a file, thus revealing that he didn't come to the moon to help out, but to steal unknown information. Personality He is "works alone" type of person and hates accepting help from others. He and Ben don't have much of relationship, even though they are the same person. He is annoyed by the Nanos, and calls them "wimp tools". He seems to care for Granpda Max, as he lost his dimension's Grandpa Max in the war against the Fusion. He does not like any of the heroes, but might have a liking for Finn. As the two usually end up getting put together in situations. He is obsessed with Fusion Paradox (Professor Cong) and will do anything to get to him, even kill. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 has unlocked and mastered all the powers of his new Omnitrix (which looks just like the recalibrated Omnitrix), but due to dimensional jumping, his watch has only five aliens randomly picked from the watch's database. He freezes up from time to time during battle because of this glitch. Ben 10,000 is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able easily to fend off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powers. He has an eidetic memory, and he is able to remember even conversations from years ago with precise clarity. Aliens *Articguana *First Aid *Nanomech *Shellhead *Swampfire *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:CN Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:A to Z